


Young and Beautiful

by lovelyairi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Inspired by The Great Gatsby, Kyungsoo has a british accent, M/M, Romance, Shy Jongin, Smut, a lot of position switching, bottom!kai, jongin likes gardening, makes no sense, semi praise kink, top!Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Everyone knew who Kyungsoo wasBut no one had actually seen him in person





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting used to posting on here xD haven't done so in awhile  
> Also, I don't edit my work so don't hurt me if you see a mistake here and there~

"Do Kyungsoo is holding another party tonight." Jongin looks up from his garden and he sees Sehun walking towards him, expensive suit on and fancy rings on his hands as he waves.

"Doesn't he have one every night?" Jongin replies before tending the overgrown bushes. Sehun sighs and walks towards him, stepping over the tools spread around the yard as though they were disgusting.

"You can always hire someone to take care of your garden you know." Sehun frowns as he watches his friend working away like a slave, he doesn't notice the way Jongin does so in a peaceful manner however.

"Unlike you Sehun, I like to remind myself that money isn't everything." Jongin was wealthy, like everyone else in good ol East Egg, he hadn't been expecting to invest in the stocks as much as he did but for some reason he felt that the money wouldn't last.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that Jongin. Anyway, why travel all the way to West Egg for Gatsby when we have Do over here?" Sehun asks as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"I don't want to go." Jongin states bluntly, the whole of East Egg never slept at night because of how extravagant Kyungsoo's parties were. Unlike Gatsby's that focused more on the grandeur of his riches, Kyungsoo focused on the music and alcohol, he went above and beyond with his band and moonshine.

"C'mon Jongin, you never go to any parties. They're loads of fun and like you said, money isn't everything. So why not indulge in someone else's?" Sehun grins and Jongin wants to tell him that he's making no sense.

" Do Kyungsoo's a mystery you know, tons and tons of people go in and out of his home yet not a single person has actually seen him. Not to mention how he's filthy rich at the mere age of 26." Jongin sighs at the infamous rumours and he could really care less, he and Sehun were only 24 yet they had money as well.

"Krystal will be there." Sehun adds quickly as though he knows that he's losing Jongin's interest. He doesn't react much to the new information and he simply frowns.

"And why should I care if Jung Soojung is there?" he places the garden shears onto the grass and turns to reach for his pruning shears because yes there is a difference and he accidentally brushes against Sehun's suit.

"That's disgusting Jongin." he hisses as he wipes off the dirt with a embroidered handkerchief. Jongin murmurs a false apology and grabs the shears before he begins pruning his prized bushes.

"You know she likes you because of that right? You're the only one who doesn't call her Krystal." Jongin narrows his eyes at a thick branch that sprouts out of the base unnaturally and he squats down to get rid of it.

"Her name is Soojung after all. Before her parents struck big in the mines she was simply Soojung." Sehun resists the urge to kick his friend's nice ass and instead checks his expensive watch.

"Krystal wants to see you again so come to party alright? And make sure you shower and wear something decent. My driver will be coming at 7pm sharp." Sehun orders before he storms off.

Jongin licks his lips and manages to cut off the branch before he falls back onto his butt. His wipes his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt and looks up at the sun.

"But I said I don't wanna go..."

 

As much as he didn't want to go to Do Kyungsoo's house party, Jongin was a fan of his garden and he knew that if he didn't obey then Oh Sehun would take it upon himself to destroy one of his rose bushes again.

So here he was, standing in front of the mirror with a very unamused expression on his face as he fiddled with his hair. He might as well look nice if he's going to get dragged there, he doesn't try too hard though. He doesn't want anyone to bother him.

"Kim Jongin!" Sehun's voice yells from outside and Jongin sighs and rolls his eyes before he looks in the mirror one last time. He makes his way down the stairs and sees that Sehun is standing in his living room.

"How the hell did you get in?" he asks exasperated and Sehun looks up at him before his face brightens up. Jongin stops in his tracks when he sees his friend walking towards him.

"You really listened to me! I thought I was going to have to force you out of your library." Jongin glared at that because Sehun really liked to make fun of his love for reading.

"I'd rather you not trash my house again thank you. Are we leaving now?" Jongin asks, the quicker they get there the sooner he can find an excuse to ditch Sehun and go back home.

"Yeah, party started half an hour ago. Let's go." Sehun walks out of Jongin's house like it was his own and the latter sighed but he followed, making sure to lock his door before he got into Sehun's car.

"I don't get why we're taking a car when Do's house is literally 2 blocks down." Jongin mumbles with his arms crossed and Sehun dramatically rolls his eyes with a scoff.

"If we show up without a driver and car people will think we have no money. And if we drive ourselves we'll seem like new money." Sehun tsks as though Jongin is uneducated.

The car ride is silent and very short, they arrived in less than 3 minutes although it took another 5 to wait for the cars in front of the home to decrease. Sehun stepped out first and Jongin did after thanking the driver.

"Stay with me until we meet Krystal okay? After that you can go off and do whatever." Sehun says to him and he waits for Jongin to agree before they make their way up the large staircase lined with high pots of plants that Jongin would like to get a closer look at.

Jongin and Sehun carefully whisk through the crowd of people near the front and they're all heading towards the same destination, Jongin can already hear the music and he can smell the money.

They arrive at the end of the entrance way and Jongin was immediately smacked in the face with the party. There was no roof and the sky was filled with stars above them. 

In the middle was a large pool that was divided into quarters with thick walkways between them, the band was situated in the middle. Behind the band in the far back was a stage where there were dancers performing.

To the left was the bar which had at least 10 servers and the whole place was packed with people. Men and women all dressed in their best suits and dresses. The atmosphere was lively and loud.

"C'mon Jongin." Sehun yells over the others and Jongin has to blink twice before he follows his friend through the crowd, suddenly feeling a little suffocated in such an environment.

Jongin loses Sehun in the crowd but he continues the same way, when he manages to push himself past the groups of people he notices there's a drink in his hand and someone's hand is on his waist.

He shuffles away as soon as he can and he hands the drink to a stranger who happily accepts it, who knows what was in there. Jongin spots Sehun looking for him and he practically runs there.

"Ah Jongin there you are. You remember Krystal." Sehun says with a smile as he gestures to the woman beside him. Jongin swallows and nods before looking over to his childhood friend.

She's as lovely as usual he notes. A tight white sequin dress hugging her body with a matching head band that was just as pristine. Her dark brown hair was in perfect waves as it lay over her shoulders and her lips were tinted red, her eyes lined with black and silver.

"Hello Jongin, fancy seeing you here." Krystal greets him politely and Jongin gives her a tight lipped smile, he accepts the glass that Sehun is holding out for him and he nods.

"Hello Soojung, I don't frequent parties." he says honestly and Jongin takes a sip, the cool glass touches his lips as fire pours down his throat and he resists the urge to choke and sputter.

"Yes I'm well aware of that. What brings you here tonight?" Krystal's voice is sweet as she hands him another glass and Jongin doesn't want to take it but he doesn't want to be rude either.

"I was told someone wanted to meet me?" Jongin breathes as his lungs burn, as finishes his second glass and regrets it immediately, but the alcohol feels so warm inside of him.

"Is that so, whom?" she inquires and Jongin shakes his head unconsciously. He blinks hard as he backs away and Sehun gives him a concerned look, Krystal is sharing the same expression.

"I just need to u-use the restroom. I'll be right back." Jongin whimpers and he turns around before anyone can stop him. He painfully makes his way through the crowd and he asks a butler where the restrooms are.

 

Jongin leaves the party area and as soon as he's in the hallways everything becomes mum. The music lulls in his ears and he stumbles across the red carpet, eyes watching the way the place is decorated with paintings and vases.

He makes his way up a flight of stairs and he isn't sure whether he's going in the right direction or not. Jongin reaches a whole new hallway and he looks around before he decides to enter the large door on his right.

Jongin carefully pokes his head in and he's met with the sight of a very intricate library, his eyes light up and he slips inside. He takes a second to look around and when he confirms that no one else is in there he decides to look around.

In front of him is a large window pane, with red curtains pulled to reveal what was behind it. Jongin could see the heart of the party and he knew this room was given a whole view.

The room is quite cold even though it was Summer but he chooses not to pay any mind to it. He ventures further into the room and he can see a desk with a fancy chair to his right. Just beside it is a staircase that leads up to bookshelves.

His footsteps are hesitant as he makes his way towards the stairs and he lets his fingers run along the detail of the railing as he reaches the top. Jongin hears the floorboards creaking beneath him and the sound brings him comfort.

As he scans over the worn spines and he wonders whether these have even been read. Jongin can feel his toes curling and he wants to just sit somewhere and read all of these new titles.

The sound of someone clearing their throat makes Jongin jump and he falls back into the bookshelf, the books shake behind him but not a single one falls to his surprise.

In the middle of the room stands a man, his stature is not very tall but he holds an aura of authority. His eyes are wide and innocent but they held something darker. His skin was pale and his hair was a dark brown, his bangs curling like a comma over his forehead.

His lips were pulled into a smile and he had a drink in his hand, the other in the pocket of his pants. From head to toe the man was dressed impeccably well, from his blazer to his shoes. 

"Are you alright, love?" Jongin is immediately drawn to the smooth voice that melts like chocolate in his ears and he can't help but stare. The man frowns and he places his drink on the desk before he makes his way up the stairs.

"Here, you don't look well." Jongin looks at the hand that is extended to him and he wonders if he should run. Not that there was anywhere to go, not with the man blocking the only way down.

"You seem so shaken, I apologize for startling you. Come, I'll help you down love." he repeats the term of endearment and Jongin notices a British accent on the man's tongue, it was probably something the British said to everyone.

Jongin finally takes the hand since he doesn't want to appear completely helpless in front of this handsome stranger. The man grins at him and he sees a rare heart shaped smile.

The hand is gentle in his own as he's lead down the staircase and he's seated on the desk to his confusion. The man picks up his drink before he steps back and Jongin wants him closer.

"So why aren't you enjoying the party?" the man asks him and Jongin doesn't know what to say. Instead he decides to turn the tables and he fixes his position on the desk.

"Why aren't You enjoying the party?" he counters and the shocked expression on the stranger's face only lasts a second until utter amusement washes over his features.

"I've been to each and every one of these parties, nothing interests me anymore." the man takes a sip of his drink and Jongin notices that unlike the other clear liquors this one holds a soft pink tone.

"So why do you continue to attend them?" Jongin dares to ask and the man tilts his head to the side, a smile pulls the corners of his lips and he shows a set of pearly white teeth.

"I attend them in hopes that one night something will catch my eye, and tonight I've finally found it." Jongin shivers at the heavy gaze laid upon him and he presses his thighs together.

"W-who are you?" his voice is shaky and he feels afraid of this man. He's oozing with confidence and mystery and Jongin isn't sure whether he can handle that right now.

"Hmm and I thought you would've known who's house you were in?" the man laughs and Jongin freezes. He stands up and tries to form words but he fails to do so, bringing a smirk onto the stranger's lips.

"That's right. I am Do Kyungsoo, love." he introduces himself and Jongin's jaw drops. Kyungsoo steps forward and he places his drink onto the desk once more, trapping Jongin between his arms.

"Now won't you tell me what a pretty little thing like you is doing in my office?" his voice drops to dark levels and Jongin lets out a whimper, his body beginning to feel heated as he tries not to look into Kyungsoo's eyes.

"I-I don't like parties or drinking. I l-like books." Jongin stutters and he mentally curses at himself for sounding so lame. Kyungsoo smiles at him and Jongin's eyes widen.

"You don't like alcohol? How rare." Kyungsoo's breath smells sweet and Jongin unconsciously backs away, he watches as Kyungsoo lifts his glass and he swills the drink clockwise.

"Have a taste love." he holds the glass out for Jongin to take and he hesitates before wrapping his sweaty fingers around the small glass. Kyungsoo smiles at him and Jongin tilts his head back as he takes a sip.

"Good boy." Kyungsoo whispers and Jongin's cheeks heat up. The drink is light and smooth as it runs down his throat, the taste of peaches bursts on his tongue and he feels giddy at the taste.

"M-may I have some more?" Jongin asks since he doesn't want to drink the entirety of Kyungsoo's drink. Kyungsoo gently takes the glass from him and he can't help but pout.

"Of course you can love, but only if you promise me one thing." Jongin wonders what he could possibly promise a man he just met. He can only hope that Do Kyungsoo isn't some kind of murderer.

"What is it?" he asks and the only thing on his mind is the drink and the heavy scent of Kyungsoo's cologne.

"Don't bite." he says before he sips a mouthful and presses their lips together. Jongin gasps as Kyungsoo's tongue prods his mouth open and the sweet peach is welcome in his cavern once more, cold liquid trickles down his chin and he swallows greedily.

"More?" Kyungsoo asks as he pulls away and Jongin is panting, his eyes lidded as he licks his glistening lips, his hands grasping onto Kyungsoo's blazer almost desperately.

"Please." he rasps and Kyungsoo smirks at him before he's rewarding Jongin with another mouthful. Jongin groans as he's swallowed more of the drink and Kyungsoo doesn't pull away this time, continuing to ravish his lips and tongue.

"K-kyungsoo." Jongin whines as they part, his hands are shaking as he holds onto Kyungsoo for dear life. Kyungsoo seems to enjoy the effect he has on the other as he smirks at him.

"What is it love?" he leans in to whisper hotly in Jongin's ear. Jongin gasps and he unconsciously closes his legs but he can't due to Kyungsoo standing between them.

"I-I," Kyungsoo presses open kisses on his jaw and he trails down to kiss the side of his neck. Jongin lets out a shaky breath and he wants more, so much more.

"Be a good boy and tell me what you want." Jongin shakes in his arms and he tenderly moves the other's hair out of his face, looking at how the tanned skin flushes a pretty pink.

"I want you." he isn't sure whether it's the alcohol in his system or Kyungsoo himself but something is making him want this man. He wants to know Kyungsoo in a way that no one else does.

"What's your name pretty boy?" Kyungsoo asks him and Jongin suddenly feels embarrassed and rejected all at the same time, but when Kyungsoo lifts his chin and let's their eyes meet he feels otherwise.

"J-jongin, Kim Jongin." he answers and Kyungsoo graces him with yet another heart shaped smile. He pulls away ever so slightly and removes his blazer, Kyungsoo unbuttons the cuffs of his white dress shirt and rolls up his sleeve, revealing toned and strong veiny arms.

"You want me? Then you can have me Jongin." the sound of his name being spoken by Kyungsoo's chocolately voice is enough to have him weak and he wraps his arms around the other's neck, pulling him into another kiss.

The kiss begins slow and needy, Jongin pushing while Kyungsoo pulls. Their lips mesh together softly before Kyungsoo bites the skin on Jongin's bottom lip, shoving his tongue into his mouth as it grows more aggressive.

"Take it off, please." Jongin pants and he lightly pulls on Kyungsoo's dress shirt and he wants to feel his skin. Kyungsoo instead begins removing Jongin's shirt, but the latter doesn't mind, as long as clothes were being shed he was okay.

"Mmm, you are pretty." the elders words has him keening and he hates that he's so sensitive, maybe it was the alcohol. Kyungsoo runs his cold hands along the expanse of Jongin's chest and the younger gasps when his nipples are lightly rubbed.

"Are you a virgin?" Kyungsoo asks in a nonchalant manner as he's busy admiring Jongin's skin. The younger slowly reaches forward with shaky hands and he begins undoing the buttons to the elder's shirt.

"N-no." he replies, there was one other time he'd had sex. It was about 3 years ago during his first and last party, it was one of the reasons why he didn't go to them. Kyungsoo removes the rest of his own shirt and he grabs Jongin's wrists in his hand before he pushes him back onto the desk, leaning over him as their breaths mingled.

"Good, as much as I'd like to make sweet love to you, right now I want to fuck you hard. Would you like that Jongin, love?" once he hears the little moan he's aware of the answer and he smashes their lips together.

Jongin groans around the elder's tongue as Kyungsoo ruts their clothed members together and he can feel himself getting harder. His fingertips begin to tingle in the rough hold and he begins to struggle.

"My arms hurt." he mumbles and Kyungsoo lets him go, whispering an apology as he kisses each of the pads on Jongin's fingers. Kyungsoo pulls away to remove Jongin's pants and briefs, leaving him in nothing but his socks and shoes.

"You're so pretty for me love." Kyungsoo's eyes are lidded as he looks down at Jongin. From his disheveled hair to his pink cheeks, plump and swollen lips along with teary eyes. His body was beautifully smooth, a stretch of unmarred tan skin covering his bones.

Kyungsoo spreads Jongin's legs further and the younger lets out a soft gasp as his hole is exposed to the air. Kyungsoo watches as it clenches on nothing and he licks his lips.

Without another word he reaches for his drink and pours a supple amount onto Jongin's erect member from a height. Jongin moans at the cold trickling down his balls towards his hole and he suddenly feels thirsty.

Cold fingers wrap around his member and he instantly bucks his hips, which earns him a very amused smile from the handsome man between his legs. Kyungsoo gently moves Jongin so that he's further onto the desk before he leans down and wraps his lips around the tip.

"K-kyungsoo!" Jongin immediately shudders as a heated tongue laps at the mushroom head, teeth teasing the foreskin before he begins to engulf his cock. Kyungsoo's tongue is licking at any skin it can reach and Jongin remembers his member was doused in alcohol.

"Ah!" he yelps when Kyungsoo brings his teeth down on his length, his thighs shake and shivers run up his spine. Kyungsoo rubs soothing cirlces on his inner thighs as he continues bringing more of Jongin's cock into his mouth and he moans helplessly.

"Kyungsoo Kyungsoo." Jongin chants as he hesitantly tangles his fingers in Kyungsoo's hair. The elder seems to appreciate this because he hums in approval, running more shocks and shivers up Jongin's spine.

Kyungsoo pulls off of the younger's cock and he lifts Jongin's lower half ever so slightly before he noses the soft skin of Jongin's sac. He tenderly suckles one side into his mouth and he massages the ball with his tongue.

Jongin's whole body is heating up under the elder's ministrations and when a warm muscle prods at his hole he's screaming. Kyungsoo makes sure to hold Jongin's cheeks apart and his thumbs stretch and pull at his tight hole.

"Fuck." Kyungsoo curses before he begins lapping at the sticky drink that had been spilled moments earlier. He tongues the puckered ring before he slips his tongue inside, tasting Jongin's insides.

"A-ah that feels good." Jongin moans and he throws his head back, knocking it against hard wood. His legs tremble and he involuntarily closes his legs but Kyungsoo strong hands keep them apart as he continues eating Jongin's ass like it's a treat.

"You taste so sweet love." Kyungsoo groans as he licks orifice, Jongin blushes hard at his words and he shakes his head.

"I-it's because of the drink." he says to no one in particular as though he's embarrassed at Kyungsoo's specific choice of words. Kyungsoo lifts his head at this and their eyes meet.

"You don't believe me?" he tilts his head to the side and his tongue runs along his lips. Jongin isn't sure what to say, what would Kyungsoo like him to say he wonders.

"Come here love." he coaxes Jongin forward with a finger and the younger pushes himself up on the desk, before he can get comfortable Kyungsoo wraps a hand around the nape of his neck and he's connecting their lips once more.

The kiss is all tongue and teeth, and Jongin feels like he's being punished for saying something wrong. The taste of peaches and his ass fills his mouth and he pushes Kyungsoo away to breathe.

"Aren't you sweet?" Kyungsoo grins playfully and Jongin gently plays with Kyungsoo's hair, enjoying the feel of soft locks between his fingers. He pouts and shakes his head.

"No, the drink is... and your t-tongue is." he blurts out shyly and Kyungsoo laughs at him, but the sound isn't ill in any manner if anything it makes Jongin's heart sing.

"Well aren't you precious. Show me how you play with yourself love." Kyungsoo says as he pulls away and he removes his belt, undoing the button and zipper on his pants to ease the pressure on his fully erect member.

Jongin is suddenly reminded of how exposed he is, the way his legs are spread as he sits naked on another man's desk. Kyungsoo's gaze is lust filled yet gentle as he wordlessly tells Jongin that it's okay and that he should go ahead.

He wraps one hand around his weeping length and lets the other trail down towards his hole, before he goes any further he pours more of the drink on his hole, moaning at the feeling.

"Fuck Jongin, keep going love. You're doing well." Kyungsoo words give him confidence and he rubs at the raw ring of muscle, already loose and puckered at Kyungsoo's aggressive eating.

"K-kyungsoo." Jongin whines as he pushes his middle finger inside, sinking up to his knuckle as he tilts his head back and strokes his member to ease his mind off of the initial stretch.

"Move your finger around, and add another." Kyungsoo guides him with a gentle voice and he swears that it's not a tone one uses before getting down and dirty. He bites his lip and obediently does as he's told, adding in another finger too early and he tenses up.

"Don't rush love, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Jongin looks at Kyungsoo who has concern etched on his face and the elder steps closer, Jongin pulls out his fingers and his wrist aches at the odd angle he was using.

"Want me to take over Jongin?" Kyungsoo asks as he presses a kiss against Jongin's temple. The younger nods and he keeps his gaze down and he's ashamed he couldn't please the elder.

"Hey, it's okay. You did well love." Kyungsoo's warm tone lifts his head and he's met with a soft touch of lips against his own. He hums into the gesture and Kyungsoo pulls away with a handsome smile.

"Now it's my turn, hold your legs for me love." Kyungsoo reaches over Jongin into the drawer of his desk to pull out a bottle of unscented lotion. He presses a soft kiss against Jongin's forehead and squirts a decent amount onto his fingers.

"Just relax Jongin." Kyungsoo says softly as he carefully circles Jongin's rim, the younger bites his lip as the first finger is eased in and he holds his thighs tightly.

"Is it okay?" Kyungsoo whispers into his ear before running his tongue along the shell. He doesn't reply as another finger is added and Jongin lets out a pleasured sigh, leaning back as his eyelids fall closed.

"So beautiful." he can hear Kyungsoo groan before plush lips are on his neck. Jongin moans as Kyungsoo sucks marks onto his neck and he yelps when teeth bite at his collar bone.

The actions carry on until Jongin has 4 fingers buried deep within him and he knows that Kyungsoo is purposely avoiding the place that would make him see stars. He lets go of his thighs and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's neck, fluttering his lashes seductively.

"I want you Kyungsoo." he pleads and Kyungsoo pecks his lips playfully. Jongin leans forward to feel more of him but Kyungsoo simply pecks him again, laughing at the younger's expression.

"You're so lovely." Kyungsoo laughs and Jongin feels that it's a beautiful sound. He finally stops teasing him and he seals their lips together in a slow kiss, Jongin melts at the feeling and he can't fathom how he got here.

Kyungsoo removes his fingers and watches lustfully as Jongin's hole clenches around nothing. He grabs a tissue from the box on his desk and wipes his fingers clean before he pulls out his erect cock, slathering on lotion generously.

"Just relax Jongin." Kyungsoo repeats and he guides his the head of his member into Jongin's body slowly. The younger man immediately tenses up at the large intrusion and he waits until the channel relaxes before he buries himself to the hilt.

"Fuck you're so big Kyungsoo." Jongin groans as his eyes roll back and Kyungsoo cups his cheek to bring their eyes back together. He dazzles Jongin with a bright smile and kisses him.

Jongin hums into the kiss and he pushes his ass down onto Kyungsoo's balls erupting a surprised moan from the elder's throat. He looks down at Jongin and sees a cheeky grin.

Kyungsoo returns the favour by smacking his ass and he pulls out till the ridge of his cock head is spreading Jongin's rim then he slams back in, immediately hitting the younger's prostate that he had been avoiding with his fingers.

"Fuck Kyungsoo!" Jongin screams as Kyungsoo continues driving his cock deep and hard, hitting that same spot with precision. The glint in the elder's eyes and the smirk on his lips is enough to tell him that he's not going to give him any mercy.

"That's right love, take my cock." Kyungsoo growls as he picks up his pace, causing the desk to shake beneath them and Jongin's moans become higher pitched, his legs splayed lewdly as his body begs for more.

Kyungsoo suddenly pulls out and before Jongin can complain about it he's being pulled to the edge, he's put on his feet and turned around before Kyungsoo bends him over the desk.

Jongin's hands scramble to grip the edge of the wood as Kyungsoo shoves himself back in, picking up the animalistic pace without hesitance. Kyungsoo roughly pulls on his hair as he continues to abuse his prostate.

"Fuck Jongin you're so beautiful." Kyungsoo rakes his finger nails down Jongin's back and he watches in awe as the younger arches to the feeling. Jongin is pulled up by his hair and he can feel Kyungsoo's sculpted chest against his back.

"Why don't we show everyone how beautiful you are love?" Kyungsoo suggests and Jongin's brain is too muddled to reply. The elder pulls out of him and he taps Jongin's ass, the younger takes the cue and he jumps up, letting his legs hang around Kyungsoo's waist.

"Good boy." Kyungsoo kisses his cheek and he carries Jongin over towards the window. Jongin's heated skin meets the cold window sill and Kyungsoo slips back inside before he's fucking him against the window pane.

"Oh my god!" Jongin screams as the angle brings Kyungsoo deeper than he already was. Kyungsoo leans forward and bites Jongin's neck hard, causing the younger to shake in his arms.

"Would you like to see how everyone looks at you? How everyone looks at our bodies connecting?" Kyungsoo nibbles on Jongin's ear and he's dropped onto his feet.

Jongin plants his hands against the window and Kyungsoo slams against him, the squelchy sounds of where they're connecting suddenly becoming very aware to him. 

"Look at them Jongin." Kyungsoo orders him and Jongin opens his eyes, he can't see much through his teary eyes but below him he can see people staring up at their dirty act appalled.

What brings him to the edge is the look on Krystal's face.

"I'm cumming Kyungsoo!" Jongin moans shamelessly and Kyungsoo reaches to stroke his dick, he thrusts in time with his strokes and with one last hit to the prostate Jongin is spurting white all over the glass.

"Ah Kyungsoo stop stop!" Jongin shudders uncontrollably as the elder continues to thumb his sensitive slit, his prostate still being hit roughly as Kyungsoo chases his own orgasm.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo moans as he fills the younger up to the brim and Jongin's knees give out as his cock releases a few more ropes of semen, his body trembling from oversensitivity.

"Shit, I got you love." Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin's waist, pulling him up into a gentle hold. Jongin's head rests against Kyungsoo's chest and his eyes begin to lid.

"How about we take a bath and then we sleep in my bed till morning?" Kyungsoo suggests as he kisses the younger's sweaty hairline. Jongin smiles lazily at him and the sight makes his heart warm.

"I'd like that very much." Jongin mumbles sleepily and Kyungsoo laughs softly,

"I'll have to come to your parties more often." Jongin mumbles as his consciousness comes and goes, Kyungsoo grins at him and kisses the lips that still taste faintly of peaches.

"Next time I'll bring the party to you love."

 

Young and Beautiful - Lana Del Rey


End file.
